gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Michael
Michael è il titolo dell'undicesimo episodio della Terza Stagione di Glee e il cinquantacinquesimo episodio in tutto. E' stato scritto da Ryan Murphy, il creatore della serie, e diretto da Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Le riprese sono cominciate il 12 dicembre 2011 quando Ryan dichiarò di aver appena ottenuto i permessi per girare un episodio tributo a Michael Jackson. Dopo pochi ciak, gli attori sono andati in vacanza per due settimane e hanno ripreso a recitare dal 5 gennaio 2012 fino al 13 dello stesso mese, quando sono iniziate le riprese per L'insegnante di spagnolo. Inoltre, già nel corso dell'estate era stato annunciato che Darren Criss a gennaio 2012 avrebbe dovuto recitare a Broadway in How to Succeed in Business Without Even Trying, pertanto sarebbe stato assente per "un episodio e mezzo". Negli Stati Uniti la programmazione originale prevedeva una messa in onda per il 24 gennaio 2012, ma a seguito di alcuni ciak ripresi in ritardo, è stato rinviato al 31 gennaio 2012. Michael ha reso Glee uno degli show più seguiti della serata, registrando circa 9,08 milioni di telespettatori e un rating in aumento rispetto alla puntata precedente. In Italia la puntata è stata trasmessa interamente doppiata in italiano l'8 febbraio 2012 su FOX Italia, canale satellitare, alle 21:50. Trama Le Regionali stanno arrivando e le Nuove Direzioni valutano l'idea di ripetere Michael Jackson. Rachel Berry è ancora indecisa se sposare o meno Finn Hudson, il suo fidanzato storico, mentre Blaine Anderson dovrà vedersela con gli Usignoli. Tra varie strategie e performance stupefacenti, come finirà la faccenda tra le Nuove Direzioni e il Glee-Club della Dalton Academy? Riassunto Nella scena iniziale dell'episodio, Blaine, Santana, Mercedes e Kurt scendono le scale e camminano per un corridoio, discutendo di come le Nuove Direzioni abbiano vinto le Provinciali grazie alle canzoni di Michael Jackson, mentre Santana sostiene che la loro vittoria si debba soltanto al fatto che il giudice Solletico era strafatto. Il professor Schuester ascolta la conversazione e dice che forse potrebbero ripetere Michael anche per le Regionali. Blaine, entusiasta, dice che saprebbe esattamente con quale canzone aprire la loro esibizione. Puntando una mano in alto, Blaine comincia a cantare Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. La performance inizia nei corridoi, per poi spostarsi nella biblioteca in cui anche Quinn, Rachel e Tina partecipano, concludendo il tutto in auditorium, in cui ogni membro delle Nuove Direzioni indossa un costume di scena di Michael. Finn incontra Rachel al suo armadietto e le chiede se ha già deciso se sposarlo oppure no. Lei gli risponde che quella non è il tipo di decisione che si può prendere di punto in bianco con una scadenza. Finn le ricorda che gli anelli manterrano vivo il ricordo del sentimento che li lega, al che Rachel risponde che la trova una pazzia ma allo stesso tempo una cosa molto romantica, ricordandogli che per lei Finn è l'unico che ama e starà sempre al suo fianco, sia che restino ancorati a vita a Lima, sia che si ritrovino davvero a New York. Al Lima Bean, Blaine e gli altri discutono dell'impatto che Michael Jackson ha avuto sulle loro vite. Di punto in bianco, Sebastian spunta alle loro spalle per annunciare che gli Usignoli hanno cambiato idea e canteranno canzoni di MJ alle Regionali. Una sconvolta Rachel gli domanda come abbiano scoperto i piani delle Nuove Direzioni e Sebastian risponde semplicemente che Blaine se l'è lasciato sfuggire per telefono, mentre avrebbe dovuto aiutare Sebastian a capire come rimuovere una macchia di vino rosso dal blaser. Santana risponde a tono, ma Sebastian la mette a tacere dimostrando di essere a conoscenza della fedina penale dei signori Lopez, avendo un padre che fa il pubblico ministero. In Aula canto, Tina si domanda se esista una specie di comitato dei Glee-Club a cui fare appello, mentre il resto del gruppo è sconvolto per essersi ritrovato privo di idee. Blaine ribatte sostenendo che non è poi la fine del mondo, visto che due anni prima il Glee-Club era stato privato della scaletta il giorno stesso delle Provinciali, per volere di Sue Sylvester. Puck getta tutta la colpa addosso a Blaine, dicendo che rimarrà per sempre un Usignolo e non bisognerebbe fidarsi di lui. Finn mantiene una mente pronta e risponde che dovrebbero concentrarsi sulle canzoni invece di battibeccare. Quando Schuester entra in aula, scrive alla lavagna "Cosa farebbe Michael?" e Blaine, sicuro di sé, dice: "Si batterebbe in strada". Con queste parole si apre una scena in un parcheggio di Lima, in cui le Nuove Direzioni si scontrano con gli Usignoli, dando il via alla performance di Bad. Alla fine della canzone avviene una tragedia. Sebastian si fa passare una granita e tenta di lanciarla sul volto di Kurt, ma Blaine interviene, scansando il fidanzato e ricevendo tutto il ghiaccio in faccia. Cadendo a terra, geme di dolore e si tappa un occhio sanguinante. Le Nuove Direzionia soccorrono Blaine, ma sono scioccati dalla rapida fuga degli Usignoli. All'arrivo in Aula canto il giorno dopo, Kurt sembra molto scosso dall'accaduto. Si viene a sapere che Blaine è assente da scuola per aver riportato delle ferite (la cornea destra è rimasta graffiata e le lesioni, tuttavia, non sono dovute al ghiaccio). Inoltre, il problema è così grave che Blaine avrà bisogno di un intervento chirurgico a breve. Will non capisce come possa una semplice granita causare tanto dolore, ma Finn gli chiarisce che non si trattava di una normale granita. Benché il professor Schuester concordi con il Glee-Club, in assenza di prove non possono farsi aiutare molto dalla polizia né ottenere giustizia. La soluzione potrebbe essere quella di parlarne con il direttore della Dalton Academy, ma Artie risponde assolutamente di no, perché è stufo di essere trattato come una nullità e se proprio ciò è inevitabile vuole che i suoi aguzzini - e quelli di Blaine - subiscano le stesse sofferenze. Il suo tono si fa sempre più alto, finché Will chiede a Artie di pianatarla e prendersi una pausa, perché la violenza non risolve i problemi. Con queste parole, Artie e Mike si alzano in piedi e iniziano la performance di Scream, simile al video originale di Michael, con Artie che immagina di camminare di nuovo e, finita la performance nella sua testa, ritorna alla realtà e lascia l'aula. Rachel trova Quinn in bagno e le chiede consigli dal momento che Finn le sta chiedendo di sposarlo. Lei dice a Rachel che non può sposarlo perché un simile impegno è ancora troppo prematuro. Quinn le mostra una lettera di ammissione a Yale, dicendo che è il suo biglietto di sola andata per andarsene una volta per tutte da Lima. Le racconta di aver avuto una storia con Finn, Puck e Sam e di averli amati molto tutti, ma l'anno prossimo dovrà lasciare la scuola superiore e crescere un po', finendo con il dimenticare perché si è messa con uno di loro. Non ha intenzione di trascinarsi dietro i bagagli del passato anche nel suo grande futuro. Dopo averle ribadito che sarebbe meglio per lei dire addio a Finn, Quinn esce dal bagno e comincia a cantare Never Can Say Goodbye. Dopo aver finito, il Glee-Club resta a bocca aperta e felice di sentire che Quinn è stata ammessa alla prestigiosa università di Yale. La ragazza ringrazia tutti dicendo che se non l'avessero aiutata non sarebbe mai arrivata a questo punto e soprattutto avrebbe commesso gli stessi errori stupidi fatti in precedenza. Guardando verso Rachel, Quinn dice "Non puoi cambiare il passato, ma si può andare avanti e iniziare il futuro". Santana passa davanti ad una classe e trova Kurt che appunta qualcosa su un quadernino. Kurt le dice che vuole sfogarsi contro la "versione cattiva di Alvin Superstar", cioè Sebastian. Dopo quello che è successo a Blaine, Kurt voleva davvero fargli del male, ma si sente troppo incapace. Queste parole spingono Santana ad agire. Mercedes riceve un sms da Sam che le dice di incontrarlo in auditorium. Appena entra, lui le dice che la ama e fa apparire "Mercedes" sullo schermo con le luci. Le chiede di cantare Human Nature con lui, ma Mercedes non è felice di farlo perché sa che è un modo per riconquistarla. Nonostante ciò, quando fa per andarsene Sam comincia a suonare e Mercedes torna sul palco. Alla fine della canzone, i due si baciano e lei sorride. Nell'aula di spagnolo, Burt fa uscire Kurt dalla classe e gli consegna una lettera che proviene direttamente dalla NYADA. Kurt scopre di essere uno dei finalisti per essere accettato nella scuola. Burt lo abbraccia forte e si commuove dicendo di essere orgoglioso e contento comunque anche se non riuscirà ad arrivare fino in fondo. Kurt corre subito a dirlo a Rachel, trovandola all'armadietto. Resta sorpreso quando la ragazza gli dice di non aver ricevuto nessuna lettera. Rachel comincia a piangere, credendo che la lettera non le arriverà più e si ritroverà senza un futuro. Kurt la abbraccia, triste per lei e incoraggiandola a non demordere. Kurt, Rachel e Finn vanno a casa di Blaine, ancora assente da scuola, per portargli del brodino di pollo e qualche film con occhi bendati come tema. I ragazzi sorseggiano qualcosa per scaldarsi un po' e parlano della NYADA. Alla fine risollevano il morale di Blaine dedicandogli una canzone di Michael Jackson, Ben. Santana si scontra con Sebastian alla Dalton per scoprire cosa gli Usignoli hanno messo nella granita lanciata a Blaine. Spiega a Sebastian che a causa loro dovrà andare in sala operatoria e ci sono probabilità che perda il suo occhio. Trent si preoccupa se sta bene, ma viene zittito da Sebastian, che sente il suo onore essere messo in dubbio e spinge Santana ad un duetto-scontro sulle note di Smooth Criminal, con gli Usignoli che lasciano la stanza e solo due violoncellisti al centro. Santana alla fine della canzone dice di essere stata la più brava e ripete per l'ultima volta "Cosa c'era in quella granita?". Sebastian cede e ammette di averci aggiunto del sale grosso, ma non deve preoccuparsi perché in un'altra non ce l'ha messo. Con queste parole getta una granita addosso a Santana. Santana ha fretta di parlare con le Nuove Direzioni e far capire a tutti cosa ha fatto. Quando è andata alla Dalton, si è nascosta nel reggiseno un nastro registratore così da incastrare Sebastian e far sentire a tutti che ha messo del sale nella granita. Kurt non vuole che denuncino Sebastian alla polizia perché non fermerebbero gli Usignoli, ancora capaci di batterli e dare loro un'altra lezione. Kurt ha perciò prenotato l'auditorium e vorrebbe che tutti lo seguissero. Finn e Rachel restano in fondo alla coda e si chiudono in Aula canto, dove Rachel afferma di essere disposta a sposare Finn, che le mette un anello al dito e si esibisce per lei con I Just Can't Stop Loving You. Rachel gli dice che lui è l'amore della sua vita e anche se non potrà avere tutti i suoi sogni realizzati, vuole che almeno questo diventi realtà. Gli Usignoli entrano e prendono posto in auditorium. Artie gli dice che non hanno più intenzione di salire sul palco delle Regionali con delle canzoni di Michael Jackson, ma ancora una volta vogliono servirsene per mostrare loro cosa ha significato Michael per loro e per i suoi fan, cosa che gli Usignoli sembrano non concepire. Le Nuove Direzioni cantano quindi Black or White, con Kurt che ironicamente si tappa un occhio cantando il verso Kickin' dirt in my eye. Mano a mano che l'esibizione va avanti, gli Usignoli si uniscono alla performance finché Sebastian non resta da solo. Alla fine, Santana gli dice che potrebbero chiamare la polizia oppure il rettore della Dalton per farlo cacciare dalla scuola a calci nel sedere e, ovviamente, farlo arrestare per quello che ha fatto a Blaine. Santana estrae il nastro con la prova inconfutabile e Sebastian ammette di aver messo il sale nella granita. Kurt gli lancia il nastro, dicendo che sarà più divertente vedergli la faccia verde d'invidia dopo aver subito una cocente sconfitta alle Regionali. Rachel tutta gioiosa si dirige all'armadietto di Kurt e gli mostra la lettera della NYADA che le è appena arrivata. Kurt è ansioso di scoprire cosa c'è scritto e lei, tremante, annuncia di essere stata accolta fra i finalisti. Kurt la abbraccia, ma quando le chiede se lo ha ancora detto a Finn, il suo sorriso va in frantumi. Canzoni * ‡ canzone tagliata dall'episodio. Di sottofondo *'Workin' Day and Night'. Sottofondo al Lima Bean Guest Stars Guest Starring: *Mike O'Malley è Burt Hummel *Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans *Grant Gustin è Sebastian Smythe *Damian McGinty è Rory Flanagan Co-Starring: *Dominic Barnes è Trent Nixon *Joey Haro è Warbler #1 *Riker Lynch è Jeff Sterling *Titus Makin Jr. è David Thompson *Eddy Martin è Thad Harwood *Curt Mega è Nick Duval *Cooper Rowe è Warbler #3 *Steven Skyler è Warbler #2 Musical Guest: *2CELLOS Curiosità *è la seconda volta che nell'undicesimo episodio di una stagione (Gioco di squadra, Seconda Stagione) sono presenti performance di una o più canzoni di Michael Jackson. *Jane Lynch è inserita nei crediti, ma non appare nell'episodio. *''I Want You Back'' doveva essere cantata in questo episodio ma per motivi di durata eccessiva dell'episodio è stata tagliata. *L'episodio con il più alto indice di ascolti per la Terza Stagione. *Il cast e la regia volevano dedicare un episodio speciale a Michael sin dalla Seconda Stagione. *In Australia, Never Can Say Goodbye è stata accelerata per restringere la durata dell'episodio, che per il resto è rimasto inalterato. *Blaine Anderson non compare in metà episodio e mai in quello successivo perchè l'attore Darren Criss nel gennaio 2012 ha dovuto prendersi una pausa momentanea dal telefilm per recitare nello show di Broadway How to Succeed in Business Without Even Trying ("Come fare carriera senza nemmeno provarci") sostituendo Daniel Radcliffe. *Il primo episodio tributo ad un artista deceduto. Il secondo sarà con Addio, Whitney dedicato a Whitney Houston, deceduta pochi mesi dopo. Errori *La tazza di Rachel scompare nella scena quando cantano Ben nella stanza di Blaine. Galleria di foto Ben-wiki-cover.png Glee-bad-slushied.jpg Lima bean michael discussione.png Michael.jpg Tumblr lz1foh0N4T1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Wanna be startin something blaine-tina.png Tumblr lxlft4T7Ag1qfcdl6o2 500.jpg Quinn-rachel-bagno311.png Justcantstopfinchel.PNG Bow.png Human nature.jpg Ncsg.jpg Smooth criminal.JPG Tumblr lxlft4T7Ag1qfcdl6o2 500.jpg Video Navigazione de:Was würde Michael Jackson tun? en:Michael es:Episodio:Michael fr:Michael Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 3 Episodi Categoria:Episodi Tributo